


Nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it

by alexsvlasic



Series: Ducks in love [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Sex, This Is STUPID, Trevor is an Idiot, Very Very Angsty, i am so sorry alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: “You can’t resist me. You need me. And you hate that you do.”
Relationships: Background Alex Turcotte/Trevor Zegras, Jamie Drysdale/Trevor Zegras
Series: Ducks in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it

**Author's Note:**

> is this cute? idk. do i like this? i also don’t know

The world juniors were over, Canada lost.

Jamie was fucking pissed. they did all of that work just to lose to the Usa? It was unbelievable, honestly. He felt numb and cold. Watching the usa lift the trophy was torture. Trevor pressed his lips against the trophy and it put a pit in his stomach. The silver medal dangling from his neck felt like an anchor weighing him down, keeping him from doing his best to bring his teammates the medal they deserved.

He didn’t even bother going on his phone that night. It was too much for him. That _stupid_ silver medal was a pain in the ass to just look at. What made this all worse was the fact that he had to go back to California and spend basically everyday with Trevor and pretend he was fine. 

Jamie didn’t say anything on the plane. He was too upset. He also had nothing to say in the first place. It just didn’t make sense. All of those huge wings just to lose 2 nothing. If he was being honest with himself though, Spencer Knight was a wall. The plane ride sucked, he couldn’t even sleep. Alex kept saying things to make Trevor laugh it just _bothered_ him. Not only was he jealous that Usa won gold, their fucking golden boy had to have the best laugh Jamie has ever heard. He’d talk to Trevor but, he had nothing to say. Him and Trevor got close before the tournament when they were in Cali during the summer. To be short and blunt about things, a few kisses where shared but it like didn’t mean anything or whatever, as in dating meaning, of course. Jamie liked being around the other boy, let alone kissing him. Trevor had soft lips, he always tasted like cherry coke or Gatorade. Would Jamie call them friends with benefits? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t knew what Trevor called them either. He didn’t know what those kisses back in the Anaheim summer meant to Trevor but Jamie just knew he wanted more. 

To say the least, the flight really, really, fucking sucked. His music didn’t make him feel better, he felt like shit. Over a stupid fucking medal, which is funny. 

It seems like overtime in the bubble Alex and Trevor got closer than they already were. It made Jamie _sick_. They were so _touchy_ on the plane it made him scream internally. On the surface Jamie couldn’t do anything about it; about _them_. Deep down he knew who Trevor truly belonged to, right?

——

Jamie didn’t leave his hotel room unless if he actually had to. He’d sleep all day, watch some random tv show and barely check his phone. That was until his mid evening sad nap was interrupted by a text message. He swore he turned his ringer off as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a couple times before his vision was clear enough to see that Trevor texted him. He asked Jamie to open the door. Jamie rolled his eyes and just left him on read before plopping his phone down. 

Holy fuck Trevor didn’t waste any time before he started knocking. This must’ve been super important. Jamie ran both of his hands through his hair, getting up from his comfy spot, making his way to the door, not bothering to put a shirt on. He opened the door with a blank expression on his face. Trevor stood there for a moment before pushing his way past Jamie, crossing his arms, having an unbelievably fed up look on his face. “Hi to you too.” Jamie mumbled as he shut the door, staying where he was, crossing his arms too. He didn’t know what Trevor wanted but he seemed pissed. Anger was a good look on him. Trevor was right, nothing beats the weather in cali. He had gotten more tan, his hair grew even more, and he still had his facial hair. And god he was so pissed. Jamie looked around the room, trying to clear the obvious tension in the air but Trevor tracked his every move. 

Jamie had a hard time reading his face, he really couldn’t tell what Trevor wanted, it was bothering him. He had a beautiful boy standing in front of him with no knowledge of what he wanted and why he was so upset. Trevor stood there for a moment before flat out shoving Jamie into the door behind him, and well, Jamie let him. That’s one thing he wouldn’t complain about.

“You’ve been a real asshole lately, Jamie.” Trevor barely hovered over him. “Look, just because you lost to me in the final doesn’t mean you get to ignore me like that.”

“You can be mad at me all you want.” He muttered. “You know you’ll always come back to me when Alex doesn’t satisfy you.” He moved his hand to his chin, leaning close. “You always come back to me because he isn’t enough for you.” He taunted and whispered in his ear. All of that jealousy and anger was releasing little by little. “I’m better for you.” Trevor looked away, the guilt rising his face. Jamie smirked, he was getting what he wanted now. Trevor was completely under his control. “Just admit it.” Trevor looked back at Jamie, his cheeks being red hot with embarrassment and guilt. “You can’t resist me. You _need_ me. And you hate that you do.”

Trevor was out of words, his jaw clenched. He wasn’t going to say it out loud but Jamie was fucking right. No words were spoken after that, Jamie kisses him. The kiss really wasn’t anything but Jamie gently putting his lips on Trevor’s. Trevor then shoved him back into the door, backing away at almost an instant, his breathing was heavy. 

Trevor shook his head. “No, you don’t get to tell me how I feel. That’s not fair.”

“It’s because I’m right.”

The sex that night was angrier than a bull with a red cloth in it’s face. 

——

The next morning to Jamie’s surprise, Trevor was still laying next to him, which almost never happens. He was still passed out, so it made sense. Jamie slipped out from under the covers, making his way to the balcony. The air was already nice and warm and good feeling on his face. There was a gentle breeze that flowed through his black hair, and honestly, there was no better feelings than waking up in Anaheim. His neck was sore, Trevor didn’t hesitate last night, but he wouldn’t complain. He loved having Trevor’s marks all over him. Jamie wished Trevor would just, forget about him; him being Alex. By that he means break up with him. It was weird though. When Trevor was here in the summer with Jamie, Alex didn’t matter. Jamie and Trevor never had an established relationship. Everything was behind closed doors.In all honesty, _Alex fucking Turcotte_ was in the way of everything Jamie ever wanted. He was deep in thought when he felt Trevor standing next to him. 

“You should break up with him.” Jamie said with his gaze focused on the beach and cars below him. 

“I know.” Trevor replied in his sleepy, gentle voice. 

“You also shouldn’t have to choose.” Jamie looked to him. The blonde’s hair was all messy, he was shirtless, and well, he was glowing in the sun. His eyes were shining like the ocean; he was pretty. Trevor met his gaze for a moment, before looking to the horizon.

“You say that but you know I’m gonna end up choosing anyways.”

“And I trust you to make the right choice.”

They didn’t talk much after that. 

——

Trevor was sitting alone at the beach, the sun was setting, the warm sand beneath his feet and in between his toes. Jamie would be here with him soon. He didn’t talk to Jamie for two days after that morning. He needed time to think. And well, he took that time to break up with Alex. Jamie trusted him to make the right choice. Trevor felt like he did. Alex always told him they’d be best friends for life no matter what. Trevor had no other choice but to believe him. Turcs told him he wants him happy, so, that made it a little easier. 

He sat there by himself for about 5 more minutes before he felt the warmth of Jamie next to him. He’s spent so much time getting accustomed to Jamie’s body Alex’s body didn’t feel right anymore. No one was as warm as Jamie. Then again, all they did was fuck behind closed doors. Trevor knew Jamie’s body like the back of his hand. Trevor looks at Jamie, who’s digging his feet into the sand. He can tell Jamie doesn’t want to start the conversation and Trevor won’t force him to. When Trevor wasn’t busy sinking his teeth into Jamie’s skin or running his fingers through his hair while Jamie pressed little kisses all over his chest, he didn’t know what to say.

Trevor decided sitting in the silence with nothing but the sound of waves crashing was the best option at the moment. Trevor pressed a gentle kiss to Jamie’s cheek, immediately regretting it. That’s until Jamie grabbed his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. For once, there was no guilt behind it. At that moment he realized how patient Jamie actually was. It had been over months since him and Jamie first kissed in Josh Manson’s basement. He was sure Jamie had been waiting for months for Trevor to actually be his— he could feel it just by the way he kissed him. The sun is behind the ocean now and his fingers are in Jamie’s hair without a care in the world. The kiss stays like that for a while. The kiss was slow, gentle, and passionate. Jamie’s chest was pressed against his, he could feel the Canadian’s heart beat. If there was anything Trevor wanted for the rest of his life it was _this_. No more guilt, no more secrets, even waking up next to the slightly shorter blue eyed boy. He didn’t regret staying that one night. Trevor thinks he loves him. Trevor might be right. No, Trevor is right. He felt more connected to Jamie in this moment than he’s ever felt to anyone else in his life, this kiss, this moment was special to him. He didn’t want it to end. The Anaheim stars shine above of them as they both pull away at the same time.

_“Go on, Trevor. Tell him.”_ His brain spoke. Trevor contemplated it for a moment before speaking. 

“I think I love you.”

“You think?”

_ How did he manage to fuck that up. That was so easy. All he had to say was three words, not five. _

Trevor chuckled, “You know what I meant. I love you.” Jamie’s cheeks go bright red, the moonlight hitting his face perfectly so Trevor could see his blush creep up under all of those little freckles that Trevor couldn’t stop counting. 

Jamie couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “I love you too. You’re an idiot, though.”

Trevor smiled. Jamie was perfect for him. He wasn’t letting Jamie slip through his fingers like the sand whenever he played with it. Maybe he’d put a ring on that pretty finger one day.


End file.
